


Drowning

by DeansDirtyLittleSecret



Series: Supernatural Drabbles [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drowning, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDirtyLittleSecret/pseuds/DeansDirtyLittleSecret
Summary: A drabble request from my Tumblr: "a little drabble about the reader getting into trouble in water (not that she can't swim, a hunt gone bad or something) and Dean jumping in to save her?"





	Drowning

“Y/N, go!” Sam yelled. “Before she gets to the water.”

You ran across the sand and up the dock, running at full speed toward the naiad holding the toddler in her arms and preparing to leap into the lake. Your feet left the ground as you launched yourself at the water nymph.

Dean grabbed her at the same time, coming up out of the water under the dock to wrap his arms around her legs, forcing her to her knees. You slammed into her other side, one arm around her waist, the other yanking the baby girl out of her arms. Sam was right behind you and he managed to pluck the little girl out of your arms just as you, Dean and the naiad fell into the water.

You felt yourself being lifted and thrown through the air. Just as your head connected with the sailboat behind you, Dean reared back and threw the spear, piercing the naiad’s chest. She dissolved into the water with a loud scream.

You felt yourself sinking below the surface, the cold water flowing over you. You tried desperately to stay afloat, coughing and sputtering, trying and failing to scream Dean’s name.

“Dean!” you heard Sam yell. “She’s over there!”

You continued to struggle to stay afloat, fighting for air. When Dean’s strong arms wrapped around you, pulling you against his chest, your first reaction was to fight, to push him away, but his soothing, whiskey-thick voice in your ear calmed you immediately. You went limp and let him hold you, his arm around your chest as he swam for the shore.

Everything seemed surreal and off kilter as Dean stumbled from the water with you in his arms and laid you gently on the sand. You could hear the brothers, both of them saying your name, both of them fussing over you, Sam’s hot, heavy hands holding yours, Dean’s wet, stubbled cheek pressing against your chest as he listened for a breath.

Were you breathing? You weren’t completely positive that you were, all you knew for sure was that you were wet and cold, very, very cold. Your head hurt where you’d hit the boat, your limbs felt like they weighed a million pounds and…

You felt yourself being moved and a heavy hand hit your back, hard, right between the shoulder blades. You gasped, only it wasn’t a gasp, because you really  _weren’t_  breathing. Your entire body convulsed just before a stream of water poured from you. Then you did gasp, your body desperately fighting for oxygen. You dragged in a huge, gulping breath, then you coughed, painful, rasping coughs that drained all of the strength from you.

Dean pulled you into his lap, holding you against his chest, heat radiating from him despite his wet clothes. You wrapped your fingers in his wet shirt, pulling yourself as close to him as possible. You were shaking, every inch of your body trembling, and it wasn’t because you were soaked to the bone.

“Hey, hey, you’re okay, I got you,” Dean murmured, gently rubbing his hands up and down your back. “I got you.” He pressed a kiss to the top of your head and squeezed you carefully.

“Don’t let me go,” you breathed.

“Trust me, I’m never letting go,” he whispered.


End file.
